


kiss me

by asukesay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First time hand job, M/M, not too graphic but rated just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukesay/pseuds/asukesay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo gives Kenma his first kiss and a little extra</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
> I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

.

.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kuroo chokes on his water, and it shoots from his lips and down his chin as he coughs. Across from him, sitting on the floor, back against the edge of Kuroo’s bed, Kenma keeps a straight face. He doesn’t look up from his PSP - like he hadn’t said anything in the first place.

Like he wasn’t the reason Kuroo was struggling to breathe.

It takes a minute for Kuroo to regain his composure, clearing his throat for good measure before he speaks. “I’m sorry?” His voice cracks anyway, heartbeat hammering away in his chest.

This time Kenma does look up, meeting Kuroo’s bewildered gaze evenly. He pauses the game in his hands, and it chimes as the menu screen pops up, but it’s quickly set aside and forgotten when Kenma rises onto his knees, crawling on all fours towards his very confused team captain and childhood friend.

“You think I’m attractive, don’t you? You wanted to kiss me before.”

 _Oh god._ Kuroo feels his face heating up as he remembers - being 15 and sexually confused and very aware of how pretty Kenma was, and he just blurted it out during a sleepover. “Wanna make out?” Kenma, of course, hadn’t even bat an eye at him. “No,” he had said evenly. “I’m not interested in stuff like that.”

And he wasn’t; in all of the years he’s known Kenma, the blonde hadn’t even hinted that he had any interest in girls or boys or sex of any kind. While Kuroo hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut on numerous occasions about which 3rd year girls were the hottest, or who on the volleyball team had the nicest ass (Yamamoto, he decided), Kenma remained completely disinterested.

And now, here he was, an inch from Kuroo’s face, looking up at him with the same relaxed expression he always has on his face.

“I-I thought you weren’t into stuff like this?” Kuroo stammers, repeating what Kenma had said 2 years prior, rapidly becoming very aware of just how close the setter is. 

Kenma’s reply is simple. “I’m not.”

Kuroo’s more confused than anything, but Kenma just blinks, waiting, expectant. So he says, “You’re sure?” And when the blonde nods easily, and breathes out through his nose, Kuroo feels his stomach flip, not unpleasantly. 

“Okay.” 

He swipes his tongue across his lips once, wetting them before he leans forward and presses his mouth against Kenma’s. 

Kuroo doesn’t know exactly what he expected – sure, he’s kissed a girl before; he’s kissed a _guy_ before…but this was _Kenma_ – his friend since forever. His friend that he’s wanted to kiss since _forever_. Maybe it’s that fact alone – that he was kissing Kenma – or maybe it was something else entirely, but electricity buzzing throughout his entire body almost immediately is completely new to him; making him moan softly into Kenma’s lips.

They break apart with a gasp, and when Kuroo realizes that the grip Kenma had on his bicep has tightened, and Kenma’s looking at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks, he feels the stirrings of arousal in the pit of his stomach despite himself. 

He’s not really sure who kisses who next - only that one second he’s looking into those cat-like golden eyes while Kenma licks his own lips, and the next he’s cupping Kenma’s cheeks in his hands, pulling his face impossibly closer, until the blonde is sliding into his lap and opening his mouth hesitantly.

Kuroo gives a hum of approval, licking Kenma’s bottom lip slowly, until his tongue touches teeth and he hears a soft whimper from the boy on top of him. The more Kenma opens his mouth for him, the deeper he slides his tongue, and it doesn’t take long until he’s hard and maybe drooling a little bit into Kenma’s mouth, but Kenma, all soft moans and sharp fingernails against his arm, doesn’t seem to mind – in fact, it’s just the opposite. 

He pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their lips, and he shifts in Kuroo’s lap, until his legs are resting on either side of Kuroo’s hips, stretched out behind him, and Kuroo takes the time to do the same, legs cramping until he straightens them underneath Kenma. The blonde says, slowly, “Do you want to stop?”

Did he want to stop? Kuroo thinks he would rather die. How many times had he fantasized about this exact scenario?

Well, maybe not this exactly - in his fantasy he had Kenma pressed into the lockers in the club room, thumbing his hipbones with a knee in between Kenma’s legs until the setter was begging for him, but this...this was so much better. 

Kenma had been the one to initiate, something that Kuroo had never thought possible, and even though that on its own was enough to get Kuroo aching for him, coupled with the fact that Kenma was looking up at him from underneath thick lashes flush-faced and biting his lip, it was more than he could have ever imagined or hoped for. 

No, Kuroo definitely didn’t want to stop, and he hopes Kenma gets the message when he presses their lips together again, threading his fingers through the tips of his dyed blonde hair.

There are no more interruptions after that for the most part – Kuroo kissing everywhere he can reach – Kenma’s forehead, his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, his earlobes, down his jaw. Kenma gasps when he gets to his neck. “Can you do that again?” He asks when Kuroo kisses a wet trail up his neck, nipping at him a little harder than he meant to, but the second year seems to like it. Kuroo is happy to oblige, sinking his teeth into the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, sucking hard enough to make Kenma gasp in his ear while his hands settle at his waist, over his hip, fingertips trailing up his back.

He smoothes his tongue over the now-bruised flesh like an apology, and the whimper that comes from Kenma’s mouth makes a shiver run down Kuroo’s spine.

But Kuroo’s not the only one with wandering hands – the blonde ghosts over his abdomen, rubbing his hip bones experimentally until Kuroo groans. “You’re hard,” Kenma whispers when his fingers accidentally brush against Kuroo’s erection while they’re smoothing down his thighs. It should be embarrassing - the way his cock jumps at such fleeting contact - but considering who exactly it is that’s on top of him, Kuroo’s not surprised. 

“I’ve been thinking about this forever,” he says honestly. “I can’t help it, I’m sorry.”

Kenma blushes at this and Kuroo thinks it’s very endearing that heavy petting isn’t what makes Kenma blush; it’s the confession that Kuroo has wanted this for a while.

“It’s okay,” Kenma tells him. He shifts again, this time his pelvis slides up against Kuroo’s, and Kuroo realizes he’s not the only one who’s hard. 

“I can take care of that for you,” Kuroo offers, voice smooth even though his heart is pounding. Kenma looks at him, burying both of his hands in Kuroo’s black hair, hiding his head in his shoulder when he says, “Please.” 

Now this…this was new to Kuroo. He slips his hand down the front of Kenma’s pants, palming him through his boxers and immediately he can tell the difference between Kenma’s dick and his own; it’s not much, an inch or two in size, a different weight in his palm, but he knows enough from touching himself to get the general idea of what to do to make Kenma moan.

It doesn’t take much to do just that – he fishes Kenma’s erection from out of the slit of his boxers, rubs his fingers against the tip until it’s wet and Kenma’s kissing his neck in between soft pleas of _Tetsurou, that’s…ah…_

He grips the base, bringing his hand up and down in short, hard pumps. He slides the skin of Kenma’s cock over the tip, smearing the precum that leaks from his slit down the shaft. Kenma must like the slicker grip, because he whines loudly in his ear, fingernails digging half-moons into his shirt-covered shoulders, thrusting in time with his sticky hand.

When Kenma comes, it’s with a cry against Kuroo’s lips, breath warm across him as pants through his orgasm, spilling over his captain’s tight fist. Kuroo doesn’t stop until he milks him dry, and once Kenma, trembling and glowing, catches his breath, he kisses him. 

There’s a coin-sized wet spot where Kuroo’s cock is tenting his loose sweatpants, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by either of them when they break apart again.

Kenma swallows thickly. “I...did you want me to...”

 _Yes_ , holy fuck, _yes_ , Kuroo _did_ want him to; whatever it was, as long as Kenma was the one doing it, Kuroo wanted it. But he looks at the blonde setter, hair sticking to his forehead and the side of his face with sweat, golden eyes heavy-lidded and glancing back and forth between his eyes and his boner, and feels a pang of guilt in his chest.

How far out of his comfort zone had Kenma ventured in such a short amount of time? Kuroo might have been painfully hard, but he doesn’t think any amount of arousal could keep Kenma’s best interest from the foreground of his mind.

“Maybe next time,” Kuroo murmurs, pressing his lips to Kenma’s temple. “Let’s go clean up.” He stands, bringing Kenma with him, even though the younger boy’s legs shake underneath him. He holds him steady until he’s sure he won’t fall over, and even then he’s got a hand hovering at the small of Kenma’s back. 

Kenma looks up at him, shoulder bumping his arm as they head for the bathroom across the hall from Kuroo’s bedroom. “Can we play smash after?”

Kuroo smiles, fondness bubbling inside his chest, and he bends down to press a quick kiss to Kenma’s parted, swollen lips. 

“Anything you want.”

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr  
> My headcannon is that Kenma is gray ace/ sex neutral (same kenma same)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
